


Sweetheart, Sweettart

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann has a nightmare and decides to do the one thing that gives him joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart, Sweettart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cephalopod_groupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/gifts).



> Schmoop for an awesome friend! Seriously, missanthropicprinciple is so amazing. They're Cephalopod-groupie here on AO3; go check out all the wonderful Newmann! 
> 
> Uhh, enjoy?

**-October 21, 2025-**

Hermann wakes up with a gasping, muffled panic as he bites his pillow. He doesn't want to wake Newton up with his nightmare of the Precursors taking him apart with blood-slick alien instruments. They've had a peaceful month so far but Hermann is driven out of bed, pressing the body-pillow into Newton's grip when his lover searches for Hermann's warmth. 

He avoids the bright blue apron and goes for his Jaeger-inspired one, pulling out cinnamon, sugar, flour, butter and several other ingredients. Hermann stirs a batter, kneads a dough and hand mixes another batter for muffins.

Preheating the oven makes him cringe at the beep the oven makes. 

"Herms?" Newt shuffles into the kitchen with fuzzy slippers and one of Hermann's long sweaters falling over his shoulder with his briefs almost hidden. He scrubs at his eyes sleepily, the edges of the sleeves flopping over his hands. "'Sa matter?"

"Nothing, liebe." Hermann rinses his floury hands and cradles Newton's face gently to press a kiss to his lover's forehead. 

"Mm-mm. Something was wrong." Newt insists and the visual lances across thier permanent Drift connection (which the pilots never told anyone about; Hermann privately agrees that to be a lab rat would be a terrible thing). "Ouch." 

"I didn't want to wake you." Hermann sighs as he ushers Newt into the stool with a back-rest. 

"C'mere." Newt holds out his arms like a small child and they embrace, Hermann's heart almost feeling too big for his chest. 

"You were so peaceful, schatz." Hermann rubs his cheek against Newt's stubble. "I just wanted to relax myself." 

"Mmm. So what is all of that anyway?" Newt asks as they soak in the other's warmth. 

"I... stress-bake. We never had enough ingredients during the War but now that we do—" 

"Bake away, babe," Newt mumbles into his shoulder, "might fall asleep on you though." 

"I'll get you a blanket and resume my work then, schatz." Hermann gently runs his fingers through Newt's sleep-tousled hair and gets him both a pillow and a blanket. He glances back at a still-awake Newt watching him work and gives a secret, soft smile. 

In thier new lives, Hermann has softened somewhat, becoming less rigid while Newton has gained an appreciation for a form of neatness (namely keeping to his side of the laboratory that both of them used on occasion). 

Hermann bakes brownies, cupcakes, muffins and several German specialties (such as strudel, apfelkuchen and plaumenkuchen vom blech) until the counter and kitchen is filled with the smell of baked goods. Some part of him remembers baking with his Mutti in a similar kitchen long before the Kaiju arrived. The scent is one he loves dearly and now that Newt has found out, Hermann finds he doesn't mind so much. 

As he hums, he mixes up glazes, icing and crumble toppings, letting the cakes settle enough that the glazes won't upset the composition of the thick confection. 

He finishes up the final touches with a pleased smile, coaxing a sleepy Newton into bed again after he cleans up all the dishes.

* * *

He wakes up to kisses being pressed to his face, Newt laughing when he scrunches his nose after a kiss is placed there. 

"Yes, liebe." He sighs as Newt cups his face to kiss him on the lips. 

"Up! You're usually up before I am and that's saying something. The pilots and Tendo are here." Newt tugs him up and Hermann slumps over on him, a smile dancing about his lips as Newt pretend-grumbles about his weight. 

"Why?" 

"To eat your stress-baking. I called them up earlier." Newt says as if it were so simple. It probably is but Hermann doesn't want to share his Newt with anyone just yet. 

"You mean you called Tendo, who then called the pilots." Hermann deduces and listens as Newt's morning biology chatter stops for a moment. 

"You're good." 

"Newton. You tolerate Sasha and Aleksis despite me knowing them for years. I know when you're lying by omission." Hermann points out softly as he tilts Newt's chin up for a kiss. "Come, let me explain the food at least."

* * *

Hermann feels a bit awkward in his sleep-shirt, considering it reveals the various Jaeger tattoos he carries. The pilots look up when they hear him, the eerie sensation of being watched by thirteen pairs of eyes his to enjoy. Most of them go back to their food and conversations, Drivesuit scars visible and making Hermann less awkward in his own home. 

He scoops up some of his blueberry muffins and strong black tea with lemon to settle next to Newton. Tendo gives him a wink and a hand briefly squeezes his shoulder before Tendo draws him into the conversation. 

He finds he enjoys the camaraderie of the pilots, especially when they include him in their discussion of his baking skills (incredible seems to be the consensus). Hermann brightens under the attention, blooming in a way he hasn't for the past decade of war. 

A reassuring squeeze from Newton is all it takes for him to happily explain each piece, Raleigh surprisingly informed of quite a few.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> Ehe, that last bit was a plug for my other baking fic Plaumenkuchen vom Blech (featuring Rals as the baker with Newmann+Raleigh) if you're in the mood for more Newmann~


End file.
